Troublesome Trucks
Troublesome Trucks (called Foolish Freight Cars or simply Cars in the US narration) are so nicknamed because they can be quite troublesome and love to play tricks on the engines, except Thomas. The trucks have been the cause of most of the railway's accidents. However, since Douglas smashed the Spiteful Brakevan and Oliver pulled S. C. Ruffey, their leader, apart, they have been frightened of some engines. There have, however, been some cases where the trucks and engines are on the same side, such as when Diesel was given a third chance on Sodor, but the trucks tricked him into misbehaving and getting sent away again. Personality Every wise engine knows trucks cannot be trusted. Trucks could be considered the rebels of the railway, as most of them love to cause mischief and trouble. If an engine is having a bad day, makes a mistake, or is easily played upon, then the trucks begin their wild antics of singing, name calling, holding back, shoving, bumping, giggling and so on. They will play tricks on an engine based on how they treat them. Most accidents caused by the trucks are a form of revenge due to mistreatment, and they are not known for considering the consequences of their actions; they will carry out their plans even if they result in derailing, damaging or destroying themselves. Trucks can also be described as territorial; when they get used to certain engines pulling them, another engine in the yard to take them may cause confusion or anger for the trucks. In Percy's Predicament for example,Toby and Percy switched jobs, making Toby's trucks furious and causing Percy to crash. In Oliver Owns Up, the trucks refused Oliver to take them, and demanded Duck, Donald or Douglas instead. To the trucks, one engine is as good as another, as on one occasion they took their anger out on Thomas when they couldn't get back at James for bumping them. During the thirteenth and sixteenth seasons, they behaved unusually well but were easily annoyed. From King of the Railway onwards, they have gone back to their old personalities, misbehaving and causing accidents. Basis The Troublesome Trucks are mostly 7 plank and 8 plank end door open wagons. The van variety are mostly BR 12 ton twin ventilated and BR 12 ton single vent vans with corrugated ends. Livery Trucks are traditionally painted either dark grey, dark green, or brown with black frames, although in recent years, they have also appeared in red, green, blue, pink, and many other colours. Privately-owned trucks typically have their own specific livery. Appearances * Season 12 - James Works it Out and Percy and the Bandstand * Season 13 - Splish, Splash, Splosh! (cameo) * Season 16 - Ho Ho Snowman, Thomas Toots the Crows, Percy and the Calliope (cameo), Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor (do not speak), and Sodor Surprise Day (do not speak) * Season 17 - Not Now, Charlie! (cameo), Bill or Ben? (cameo), The Smelly Kipper, and No More Mr. Nice Engine * Season 18 - Thomas the Quarry Engine and Missing Gator * Season 19 - Who's Geoffrey?, The Truth About Toby (cameo), Salty All at Sea, Den and Dart, The Other Side of the Mountain, and Diesel's Ghostly Christmas (cameo) * Season 20 - Henry Gets the Express, Diesel and the Ducklings, Bradford the Brake Van, and Henry in the Dark (cameo) * Season 21 - Philip's Number, The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor, Daisy's Perfect Christmas, and The Big Freeze (cameo) * Season 22 - What Rebecca Does (do not speak), An Engine of Many Colors (cameo), Apology Impossible (do not speak), and Runaway Truck (do not speak) * Season 23 - Crowning Around, Chucklesome Trucks, Steam Team to the Rescue! (cameo), and Rangers on the Rails (cameo) Specials: * King of the Railway * Tale of the Brave * The Adventure Begins * Journey Beyond Sodor * Big World! Big Adventures! Usage Trucks are mostly utilised for the transportation of quarry rock and coal. Due to their ubiquitous nature on the railway, they have been employed for carrying a variety of other materials, such as wood, sand, china clay, bricks, and even debris after large storms. From the eighth season until the sixteenth season, they have been known to transport specific goods which would be better suited for closed wagons; some of these goods include books, cocoa powder, sugar, presents, and raw fish. Voice Actors * Mike O'Donnell (second - seventh series; laughing voices) * Junior Campbell (second - seventh series; laughing and singing voices) * Neil Crone/Kevin Frank (Thomas and the Magic Railroad; cut from final film) * Ben Small (UK/US; sixteenth - eighteenth series) * Christopher Ragland (UK/US; The Adventure Begins onwards) * William Hope and Lucy Montgomery (UK/US; Journey Beyond Sodor) * Kerry Shale and Rob Rackstraw (UK/US; Journey Beyond Sodor onwards) * Rasmus Hardiker (UK/US; The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor) * Abubakar Salim, Richie Campbell, Akiya Henry, and Chipo Chung (UK/US; Big World! Big Adventures!) * Elvis Who (UK/US; Singing voice Big World! Big Adventures!) * Gabriel Porras (UK/US; Big World! Big Adventures!) * Nikhil Parmar (UK/US; Crowning Around) * Bernard Demory (France and French speaking Canada; sixth series onwards; excluding the eighth - twelfth series) * Michel Lasorne (France and French speaking Canada; eighth - twelfth series) * Shinobu Satouchi (Japan; Edward and Gordon, Thomas and the Trucks, Thomas and the Breakdown Train, Troublesome Trucks, Percy Runs Away, The Flying Kipper, Dirty Objects, Thomas, Percy and the Coal, Percy Takes the Plunge, A Close Shave, Break Van, Percy's Predicament, Toad Stands By, The World's Strongest Engine, and The Spotless Record) * Kōzō Shioya (Japan; Edward and Gordon, Thomas and the Trucks, Thomas and the Breakdown Train, Troublesome Trucks, Dirty Objects, Percy's Predicament, and Gordon and the Famous Visitor) * Kōhei Miyauchi (Japan; Percy and Harold) * Yasuhiro Takato (Japan; Pop Goes the Diesel, Dirty Work, Gordon and the Famous Visitor, Diesel Does it Again, Toad Stands By, Oliver's Find, and The World's Strongest Engine) * Ryō Horikawa (Japan; Pop Goes the Diesel, Dirty Work, and Emily's New Route) * Yūki Satō (Japan; Trust Thomas, Mavis, Toby's Tightrope, Special Attraction, Put Upon Percy, A Surprise for Percy, Busy Going Backwards, The World's Strongest Engine, Percy's Chocolate Crunch, Buffer Bother, Edward the Very Useful Engine, and Emily's New Route) * Toshio Kobayashi (Japan; Trust Thomas, Mavis, Toby's Tightrope, Oliver Owns Up, Toad Stands By, Harvey to the Rescue, and Percy's Chocolate Crunch) * Yasuhiko Kawazu (Japan; Oliver Owns Up, Oliver's Find and A Surprise for Percy) * Katsuji Mori (Japan; Heroes) * Naoki Tatsuta (Japan; Toad Stands By, Special Attraction, The World's Strongest Engine, Something Fishy, James Gets a New Coat, Emily's New Route, and Fish) * Hikaru Midorikawa (Japan; Toad Stands By) * Yasunori Masutani (Japan; Special Attraction) * Hisao Egawa (Japan; Haunted Henry, A Surprise for Percy, Salty's Secret, Harvey to the Rescue, Buffer Bother, Edward the Very Useful Engine, The Spotless Record, James Gets a New Coat, Emily's New Route and Fish) * Tetsu Inada (Japan; James and the Trouble with Trees) * Tomohisa Asō (Japan; Put Upon Percy and Edward the Very Useful Engine) * Naoki Kinoshita (Japan; Put Upon Percy) * Moriya Endo (Japan; Haunted Henry and Oliver's Find) * Ryōtarō Okiayu (Japan; A Surprise for Percy) * Hideo Ishikawa (Japan; Busy Going Backwards) * Hiromi Nishida (Japan; Percy's Chocolate Crunch) * Keiji Hirai (Japan; Edward the Very Useful Engine) * Nobuaki Kanemitsu (Japan; Emily Knows Best, Saving Edward, Hector the Horrid!, James Works it Out, Percy and the Bandstand, Ho Ho Snowman, King of the Railway, The Smelly Kipper, Tale of the Brave, Missing Gator, Who's Geoffrey?, Salty All At Sea, Henry Gets the Express, Diesel and the Ducklings, Bradford the Brake Van and Daisy's Perfect Christmas) * Mitsuhiro Sakamaki (Japan; Emily Knows Best, No More Mr. Nice Engine, Missing Gator and The Other Side of the Mountain) * Noriko Shitaya (Japan; Hector the Horrid!, The Smelly Kipper and Big World! Big Adventures!) * Chie Kōjiro (Japan; No More Mr. Nice Engine) * Kunihiro Kawamoto (Japan; Thomas Toots the Crows, Thomas the Quarry Engine, Missing Gator, Salty All at Sea, Den and Dart, The Other Side of the Mountain, Philip's Number and Big World! Big Adventures!) * Yuta Odagaki (Japan; Missing Gator, Journey Beyond Sodor and Big World! Big Adventures!) * Takuya Iwabata (Japan; Missing Gator and Big World! Big Adventures!) * Takayuki Kawasugi (Japan; Den and Dart, The Other Side of the Mountain, Henry Gets the Express, Diesel and the Ducklings, Bradford the Brake Van, Philip's Number, The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor and Journey Beyond Sodor) * Kōtarō Nishiyama (Japan; Den and Dart) * Hinata Tadokoro (Japan; The Adventure Begins) * Masanori Nakai (Japan; The Adventure Begins) * Anju Nitta (Japan; The Adventure Begins) * Tomohiro Tsuboi (Japan; The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor and Journey Beyond Sodor) * Erina Yamazaki (Japan; The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor and Journey Beyond Sodor) * Kenta Miyake (Japan; The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor and Big World! Big Adventures!) * Tōru Akiyoshi (Japan; Daisy's Perfect Christmas) * Marie Oi (Japan; Daisy's Perfect Christmas) * Misa Ishii (Japan; Journey Beyond Sodor and Big World! Big Adventures!) * Kazuyoshi Hosoya (Japan; Journey Beyond Sodor) * Shōto Kashii (Japan; Big World! Big Adventures!) * Masafumi Kobatake (Japan; Big World! Big Adventures!) * Kento Shiraishi (Japan; Big World! Big Adventures!) * Yurina Amami (Japan; Big World! Big Adventures!) * Tatsuya Tōjō (Japan; Big World! Big Adventures!) * Haruka Jintani (Japan; Big World! Big Adventures!) * Naoto Fuuga (Japan; Big World! Big Adventures!) * Marta Dylewska (Poland; Journey Beyond Sodor) * Agata Skórska (Poland; Journey Beyond Sodor) * Johannes Semm (Germany) * Marcus Just (Germany) * Andreas Birnbaum (Germany; Journey Beyond Sodor) * Liza Ohm (Germany; Journey Beyond Sodor) * Flemming Stein (Germany; Journey Beyond Sodor) * Sarah MacDonald Berge/Marianne Westby (Norway; King of the Railway only) * Øyvind Borgemoen Lyse (Norway; seventeenth series only) * Espen Sandvik (Norway; Tale of the Brave) * Caspar Phillipson (Denmark) * Bruno Mello/Caio Guarnieri (Brazil; eighteenth series onwards) * Kari Tamminen (Finland; Toad Stands By; singing and laughing voices) * Juha Paananen (Finland; King of the Railway onwards) * Petri Hanttu (Finland; Big World! Big Adventures!) * Bruno Lähteenmäki (Finland; Big World! Big Adventures!) Trivia * Trucks are never named; however, those that are privately owned tend to take on the name of their owner, like S. C. Ruffey, Fred Pelhay, U. L. P., Bennett and Co. and possibly Rickety. * From the sixth season onwards in the US, the term "truck" is used more often. In more recent seasons, however, the US has been more consistent in using the term "car", unless referring to the trucks with faces. * In the first season of the television series, the trucks had their faces embedded into their bodies, much like Annie and Clarabel. From the second season onward, they were given face masks to allow a greater variety of facial expressions. * The trucks were to have a larger role in Thomas and the Magic Railroad, but they were cut from the final film. * From the twelfth season onwards, all the Troublesome Trucks have the same face design. In addition, the black and grey trucks have been the only trucks seen with faces thus far. * Since the CGI switchover, the open-topped trucks have become taller. * During the fourteenth and fifteenth seasons, the trucks didn't have faces. They regained them in the sixteenth season. * Until King of the Railway, the Troublesome Trucks caused no accidents after the ninth season episode, Emily Knows Best, and had no speaking roles after the twelfth season. * According to the Railway Series book, Oliver the Western Engine, ballast trucks are considered to be the worst of all. * Some facemasks of Toad, Bulstrode, and the Spiteful Brakevan have been seen on the trucks. * From Season 8 onwards, only the open wagons have been referred to as "Troublesome Trucks". * In both the UK and US narrations of the CGI series, the trucks have American accents, apart from one truck in Tale of the Brave who had an English accent. * From season 1 to season 5, the wagons and Troublesome Trucks used in the TV series were made out of modified Tenmille gauge 1 kits. Tenmille still makes these trucks today. From seasons 6 to 12, the trucks were scratch built. Merchandise * ERTL (normal, miniature, brown livery and Gold Rail; all discontinued) * Wooden Railway (normal and talking) * Take Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play (normal, talking, blue, and red) * Minis (yellow) * My First Thomas * Lionel Trains * Bachmann (HO and large scale) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued outside Asia) * LEGO (discontinued) * TrackMaster (various colours) * Trading Cards (discontinued) * Hornby * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Mini Die Cast Collection (discontinued) * Departing Now (discontinued) * Thomas Town (discontinued) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Tomix Trains * De Agostini (discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) * Nakayoshi * Tomica (with Percy) * Limited Edition Collection * Wind-up (normal and metallic) * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * Mega Bloks (discontinued) * Departing Now * Boss (discontinued) * Choro-Q * New Block * Collectible Railway Gallery JamesWorksItOut7.png JamesWorksItOut48.png JamesWorksItOut51.png JamesWorksItOut55.png JamesWorksItOut60.png PercyandtheBandstand9.png PercyandtheBandstand14.png SplishSplashSplosh3.png Category:Rolling stock Category:Trucks Category:Boy Category:North Western Railway Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Other Sudrian railways Category:Other railways